The Coin of the Reapers
by Amir557
Summary: Decades ago, a clan named "The Raiders" dropped a nuke on a clan they opposed. The leader was angry and started assuming that the other clans did the work. Soon then, they all misunderstood each other, and war broke out. Others took others' lives. Man, woman, old , young. For 30 years, they all agreed to never interfere and got their own land. Until now, a clan met another again.


**The Coin of the Reapers**

 **Chapter 1: Invasion**

"ARGHHH!" A noisy, young male voice shouts over his house. "W-Wave?! What's wrong?" An elegant voice of a mother asked the loud boy. "I wanna see other people from the seas!" Wave responded while pointing at the ocean. "Well dear, we can always wait." The mother smiled. 

Wave was 12 until he noticed that they're not meeting other people outside their land. 

Many decades ago, a nuke from one evil clan, called as "Raiders", exploded on a land. That land leader was angry, and assumed innocent clans. War broke out, and many lives got taken. Young, old, men, women, children. Soon then, all clans became independent and got their own land. No one interfered with each other, until now.

"Mom, I'll go meet my friends!" Wave eats his breakfast and goes out, but before that, his mom called him. "Honey, on the way home, can you buy us some bread? Here's 5 silver coins, don't spend it on anything else!" His mom told Wave. Wave went out and met his friends.

"Oh, Wave!" A friend of his, who is named Hex, waved his hands in the air. Wave saw him and ran towards him. "Hey there Hex! What's up!" Wave saw him holding a book. Hex is a energetic boy who always wears the hat of his dead grandfather, who thought him about the stars. "This book contains history about other people outside the seas!" Hex was jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Woah! Really?!" Wave also got excited. Then, there was a girl walking towards them, named Brella. "Hey." Brella greeted them with a cold voice. She is a long haired black haired girl with brown eyes. She has a cold personality, and has dark humor.

"I don't know why you called us here." Brella was uninterested about the book. Then what they heard was a loud siren. People rushing, people crying, and loads of objects dropped. "Please evacuate immediately to Shero Island. The large crowded people pushed back the three kids. "Where's mom?!" Wave was panicking until Brella grabbed Hex and Wave and went to the boat immediately. An intruder from outside the seas. "Brella! How about my mom?!" Wave complained with teary-eyes. 

"Shut up, mommy's boy, and take care of your own life first." Brella insulted Wave. "D-don't worry, Wave! She might be on the boat infront of us!" Hex tried to him cheer up, but when Wave heard that, they saw their soldiers running away from the intruders, and died by gunshots. The enemies proceeded to attack the boats that occupied the three defenseless children and other people. All the passengers got shot, but since Wave and his companion was small, they could duck. 80% of the passengers are dead, 15% were seriously injured. 

The experience of the bloodbath left the children scared, even Brella. Wave shed tears for he couldn't find his mom anywhere in the havoc.

"M-mom, I hope you're alright." He remembered the coins that his mom gave him. "I will find you and give you what you asked for." Wave said silently while fainting out.

 _~14 days later~_

"Hey!" A loud scream from a vendor was chasing a thief. 60% percent of people from Nora District survived the invasion. The thief was running fast, between stalls of food. He then tripped into a leg, and it was Brella's. Hex and Wave locked him down, and brought back the food and the thief to prison. "Reckless people..." Brella said. Brella is mad at people who do bad things often. 

"Anyway, we're here to buy some fish right?" Asked Wave. "Yea, it should be right here somewhere..." replied Hex. They got into the Fish station of the big market of Shero Island. "Oh! Wave, Brella, Hex!" The fish stall owner waved at the kids. "Hey, Mr. Fish Guy! We're here to buy fish." Hex greeted the owner. "Sure! How many? Do i need to slice them?" Asked the owner while getting fresh fish. "We'll take 3, please. And cut them too." Brella responded. "Okie Dokie!" The owner cheered.

The kids gained popularity over Shero Island. They were the people who chases thieves, kidnappers, holdappers. 

"Hey guys, its almost noon, let's go to Big Bro Kien!" Hex suggested. They got to their house with a man who shapes like their brother, Kien. 

Kien wasn't in Nora island, but on Shero. He is an anonymous, redhead guy that only the 3 kids know, and he chases bad people down. 

Brella really likes him as him Big Brother, and so does Wave and Hex. 

_~12:00 PM~_

"We're home!" Everyone said while entering their home where no one could find it, the heart of the forest. "Oh, hey!" Kien was wearing safety glasses, sharpening some knives and blacksmithing. "We brought the fish!" Hex said while holding up the bag of fish. "Dibs on the head, and I'll cook this time!" Kien was enthusiastic. "Aww man. I wanted it." Wave was complaining. "Could've said dibs, bro!" Kien replied. Kien removed his safety glasses and his dirty gloves and cook their meal. "Wow! This meal is delicious!" Hex was eating while talking. "Hex, your eating manners." Brella said while also doing the same thing. "Haha! I bought some spices and more ingredients into it, so no wonder why!" Kien got more of the soup. "Say, Big Brother, what is that military thing that you're talking about?" Asked Wave.

"Oh, that thing?" Replied Kien. Brella and Hex were looking at Kien. "Well, the military only handpicks the people with great potential. They are people who gets their own special item with their will to say what kind of item it is." Kien said.

"There are no guns in our clan. Our clan, the Reapers, has unique weapons with smart blacksmiths who can make a normal item. For instant, a ring. They could customize it to make it dangerous, but normal looking. It can have a mini knife inside it, or a self destruct when the owner is dying, or maybe a signal to warn the people that there is an enemy nearby." Kien explained. The ears of the kids were welcome to this interesting military.

"Now, I also have a question for you kids. If you were in that military, what kind of mundane item would you pick?" Asked Kien.

"Ummmm... A pen!" Hex said. "It can lengthen its size and its writing point can be sharp. The ink can be like poison, and it can have leads that act as a beacon!" He added.

"What an imagination you have, Hex!" Kien said. "But I think that my idea will be beyond customization." Hex reconsidered. "Don't worry about that! I think it can be possible!" Wave cheered Hex up. "Well, that's Hex's. What will be yours, Brella?" Kien asked Brella next.

Suddenly, Brella stood up. "Mine would be an umbrella." She said while putting her hand flat to her chest. "Oh! Is it because of your na-" "No, its not about my name." Brella answered Hex quickly before Brella could hear him. "The umbrella is for high defense. The metal that acts as the fabric of the umbrella can make bullets turn into dust. Its pointing thing on the end can pierce through people easily. Since the metal is hard here, when you close it, it becomes like a sledgehammer for offense."

"Wow!" Kien was amazed at the details. "That's cool!" Wave said. "It's definitely about her name." Hex said silently. "Well, how about you Wave?" Kien asked the last of the three. "Well, mine would be..."

 _-To be Continued-_


End file.
